The Plan
by PottsXStark
Summary: Whitney is planning something terrible for Pepper but why? find out the reason in chapter 2! the beach dress pepper had on /i/chiffon-beach-dresses-womens-long-tail-asymmetric-skirt-520612841 its the 5th dress you'll see it under the picture
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning and Pepper was walking down the hall yawning with her armor backpack Tony made for her birthday last week. It was their last year at the Tomorrow Academy. With half her eyes open she put her bag in her locker. Tony and Rhodey walked up to her and greeted her. "Hey….Pepper" Rhodey said. "You don't look too good uhh got enough sleep last night?"he said.  
"Does it look like I got enough sleep?"she said grumpily. "ill take that as a no then" he said. " I was up all night looking into Ghosts files on the FBI data base." She said tiredly. "And why would you do that." Tony said. "Cause I think he's up to something again!" she said suddenly getting her cheer back.

"like what?" he said. "I think he was involved making a deal with someone bad but I'm trying to find out who." She said. "Sounds interesting I think ill look into it." said Tony. Pepper yawned and closed her locker. "I'm ready to get this day over with." She said. The three walked over to science class. Pepper sat with Happy and Tony sat with Rhodey. Whitney was right behind Pepper and passed her a note that said…"Better watch out." Pepper stared at it with confusion her and Whitney haven't talked in two months what could make her do something to her at this point? After school Pepper walked down the street lost in thought. Tony ran trying to catch up to her "Hey Pep wait up!" he said.

Pepper stopped in her tracks and looked straight ahead still lost in thought and staring at something. Tony stopped right next to her. "Hey Pep everything alright?" he asked. Pepper just kept staring. "Pepper?" he said. He shook her then Pepper snapped out of it. "Huh…..oh what…. hey Tony" she said cheerfully. "Is everything ok you were in Jupiter for awhile there" he said. "oh yeah sorry I was just thinking about today's quiz is all I got something wrong on the quiz and was thinking about it" she said. "Alright then….." Tony said not believing her. They walked to the armory where Rhodey was on the controller chair. Pepper sat on the chair next to the big touch screen computer and started searching on FBI files.

"Seems like everybody's busy today" he said kind of bummed out. He went to tuning up his armor. Pepper decided to switch to police scanners and as she was listening Pepper's eyes grew wide in shock She ran out of the armory and ran outside. "Well….that was weird." Said Rhodey. "It's too weird" Tony said walking over to the computer and turned on the scanners when he heard it all he was in deep shock and armored up and flew out of the armory. Rhodey sat there crossing his arms and said "every ones keeping quiet from me today!" Pepper already had her backpack on and armored up. It was already turned dark when Pepper got to the scene. There was a body covered up with blood seeping past the cover. Pepper landed right in front of the body and dropped to her knees "Please tell me it was a mistake and that they're lying." She said about to burst into tears. The police didn't stop her from uncovering and took off their hats to respect. She uncovered the face and screamed "NO! PLEASE NOT YOU!"she said crying and shivering. It was her father. She cried hysterically on top of his chest. "Y-you were a-all I had-d left after mom…." She said stuttering from crying too hard. Tony had arrived shortly after and kneeled right next to her rubbing her back.

She stayed in the same position for awhile just crying on his pale body. "Pepper…..it's time to let go now they have to take him." Said a police officer. An ambulance was waiting. She hugged her father's body. "don't you dare get close to him!" she said angry and her cheeks soaked in her tears. Tony gently grabbed her arm. "Pep I'm sorry but they have to." He said. "NO!" she screamed. Tony sighed" don't make this harder than it has to." He said. "just please go away" she said angrily. "Pepper…" he said. "TONY IM NOT LETTING HIM GO" she said. Tony grabbed her and pulled her away as gently as he could. "DAD! TONY LET GO LET GO" she said screaming and kicking. The ambulance took him away and as soon as Tony let her go she started up her jets and tried to fly to him but Tony caught her leg and she hit the ground.

She reached out to the direction in which they took him away. "dad…please don't leave me…" she said with new fresh tears streaming down on the dried up somewhat sticky ones. Tony propped her up on her knees and gave her a great big hug. Pepper tried to break free but his armor strength was greater than hers and just gave in and cried in his arms. Over his shoulder she saw what looked like Whitney smiling . Pepper instantly realized what this was and she was not going to let this slide by…..not ever…..

(this was the 2nd story I made on the same day XD making chapter 2! I just got hooked on this juicy story . please write a review I would love for you guys to give me some improvement advice for future stories on IMAA!)


	2. Chapter 2

She was filled with anger and pulled away from Tony making him think she was alright. Then she bolted at Whitney and slammed her against the brick wall. She was in her madam mask outfit but with her mask off. "WHITNEY I KNOW IT WAS YOU I KNOW YOU KILLED MY DAD" she said yelling at her. "Oh me? No it wasn't but I would've loved to!" she said with a smirk. Tony flew to her and pulled Pepper away. "SHES A MURDERER TONY!" she yelled with tears flowing again. "Who me? Naw" said the evil witch. Pepper couldn't bare it anymore and with all her might released herself from Tony and flew away.

"Whitney….how could you do this to her" he said angrily. " But I didn't Tony she's crazy remember? That girl needs to go to a mental institute" she said smiling. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm handing you over to the police" he said while releasing from her grip and grabbing her wrist. "But it was ghost who did it not me Tony" she said. Tony thought, he put the pieces of what Pepper and Whitney said and….." YOU MADE A DEAL WITH GHOST TO KILL PEPPER'S DAD!" he said screaming. "Ding ding ding so it technically wasn't me besides her dad took my dad away so if I can't have mine she can't have hers!" she said. " What are you talking about!?" Tony said still in an angry voice. " Her dad arrested my dad and he got charged a life sentence and he didn't even do anything wrong!" she said.

"Explain what happened" he said a little calmly now. " Remember that bomb that went off in Justin Hammers company building?" she said. "Yeah Sasha owns it now right?" he said. "Yeah and my dad was seen walking out and he was only there for a meeting with her!" Whitney said. " Whitney no matter what happened you never take someone's life!" He said now fueled with anger again. He grabbed her and sent her straight to the police where she was sentenced life in prison too. After that it was around 1 am and Tony was searching for Pepper. He found her sitting on top of a building watching the police gather evidence. He landed right next to her and hugged her. "Pepper…..i'm so sorry…" he said in the sweetest voice. She just stayed blank like a lifeless doll which made Tony cover her in his arms more.

"Thanks Tony" she said. Pepper released herself from his arms and flew home. He watched her as she left him. Tony let out a tear himself, he couldn't stand to see the only person he truly loved wither away and traumatized. Days passed and Pepper didn't show up to school, Rhodey and Tony were always bummed out at school. Saturday Tony spent the whole day with Pepper he tried to cheer her up by putting funny cartoons which only made her half a smile for two seconds then back to a depressed face. "Hey Pep I modified your armor wanna see it?" he said in a positive voice. "no thanks" she said turning her body on the other side of the couch. She was wearing a black V shirt with purple shorts. Tony sat with her and comforted her. "well um how about we go get some ice cream it's on me!" he said. "not in the mood." she said. Tony frowned and stood up. "This ends now" he said. He armored up and tracked down ghost. "Motherf**cker where are you." He said angrily. He finally tracked him and right when he was above the invisible ghost he charged right on him. "WHY DID YOU AGREE TO KILL PEPPERS DAD" he said yelling.

"Oh Tony it's been too long I thought you were never gonna come after me after this little incident." Ghost said. He slammed Ghosts head on the ground. " ANSWER ME" Tony said yelling again. "Don't you know how it works by now I get paid and I do my job simple as that" he said. Ghosts chuckled "Whitney's one crazy biatch" he said. Tony shot his repulsors on Ghosts face but he dodged. Ghost shot him with his gun and hit Tony. "I'll rip that tech off every piece of it there is!" he said. He shot his uni beam at him and ripped off his invisibility tech. Tony went all out on him. He broke his gun and repeatedly attacked. He was so fast Ghost couldn't hit him at all, he finished Ghost. "Tony please don't no mor-" Tony cut him off. "Go to hell!" he said and finished him.

Tony grabbed his body and dumped him in the ocean. He flew back to Peppers place. Pepper was on the floor. "Pep!" he said. He propped her sitting up and supported her back with his hand to stay up. She was pale. "Pepper w-whats wrong?"he said worried. Pepper moaned in exhaustion, she had been crying for so long she made herself sick. "Pep you gotta snap out of it!" he said. Her head rolled back. "Pepper!" he said shaking her. "Please Pepper you gotta pull it together your making yourself sick!" he said worried. Pepper moved her head to his chest and hugged him. "He was all I had left after my mom died when I was a kid…." She told him. "We went through good and hard times…..he was always there" she said emotionally. "When I go to college I wanted to see him waving at me behind me as a left…..when I got married I wanted him to be right there walking me down….when I had kids.." she stopped and started crying. " I wanted him to meet them and I knew he would've been the best grandfather in the whole world" she said crying. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tighter.

Tony was so moved by this and let out a few tears himself, he tried to stay strong. "Pepper I know what happened can't be reversed but…I'll love in his space I'll always be by your side Pep no matter what" he said. He kissed her forehead and held her hand. "I love you Tony" she finally said. "I love you too Pepper" he said back. He gave her a passionate kiss and suddenly Pepper felt as if all the sadness disappeared and forgot. For the first time in a long time she smiled at him. "That's what I like to see" he said. "That beautiful smile" he said. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. Days after she got her color back and attended school feeling much better.

Rhodey hugged Pepper and greeted her. "Great to see you again Pep!" he said. "Nice to see you too Rhodey" she said in her cheerful voice. Happy came around. "Pepper! Awesome you came back again my basketball game is after school wanna come watch?" he said. "I'd love too" she said smiling. "great brah hey and you too Rhodes and the S man!" he said. Tony gave him the wtf look and said. "S man?" "Yeah that's your new nick name!" he said. " Well see ya!" he said. Pepper giggled, Tony smiled at her and felt at ease that she was alright. After school they watched the game. Pepper got up from her seat and cheered Happy. "Go Happy!" she yelled. Rhodey and Tony did the same. After the game Pepper walked home with Tony. He stopped for a second. "Hey um Pep?"he said. She turned around. "Yeah?" she said. "Lets go do something this Friday." He said. "Sure what did you have in mind?"she asked. That Friday they went to the beach at sun set.

Tony sat on the sand waiting for Pepper. He was wearing a gray shirt with cargo shorts. Pepper came up and sat down next to him. "Hey Tony" she said giving him a cute smile. She was wearing (please look at description of the story to see. I couldn't describe it put you know picture is worth a thousand words!) Tony's mouth opened a little "uhh" he said. "Oh is this too much? I thought since you know…" Tony stopped her. "No no Pep it's amazing you look beautiful" he said. Pepper blushed. "Thanks" she said. He put his hand over hers. "You know….we're almost done with school" he said."Yeah the year went by pretty fast…"she said. "well there's something ive been meaning to ask you but I don't think it's the right time." He said.

"Then lets make it fair on both of us, tell me when we get to college okay?"she said. "Yeah sounds good." He said almost forgetting a little surprise. "Oh Pep look up!" he said pointing at the sky and standing up holding her hand to go up with him. A plane went by, it spelled out I love you Pepper with a heart around it. She blushed. " Oh Tony!" she said. She jumped on him and he whirled her around. They both laughed. "I love you too Tony" she said. She had her hands around his neck and kissed him. He moved the hair away from her eyes and put his hands on her hips.

"You may not have your parents but that doesn't mean you have to be alone I'll always be there to love and protect you" he said. She smiled at him. "I've never met a man who would love me as much as you did" she said.


End file.
